Option Théâtre
by Mzelle Lily
Summary: Il ne fait pas bon à traîner dehors en ces temps sombre. Mais comment occuper plus de 40 élèves? Dumbledore a une idée ... et pas des moindres. JPLE Fic en 4 chapitres.
1. Part One

Cela fait un moment que je traîne cette petite fic derrière moi. Je me décide enfin à la poster et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D

Diclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse JKR. Je revendique quelques personnages seulement, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic.

Petite Note : Cette fanfiction est pour toi ma Julie chérie. 

Bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Part I

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Potter et Black, pourriez vous pour une fois vous tenir tranquille par Merlin, est-ce trop vous demander? Il reste 5 minutes et je ..."

" Je sais ce que vous allez nous dire, vous allez nous dire qu'il reste 5 minutes avant les vacances et que comme nous sommes vos élèves préférés, nous avons le droit de sortir avant tout le monde c'est ça?"

Le professeur MacGonagall, qui enseignait la métamorphose depuis plus de 20 ans à Poudlard tomba des nues. D'une voix plus sévère, car celle d'avant s'était faite plutôt suppliante, elle reprit.

" Non Black, mais comme vous êtes mes élèves préférés je vous convoque ce soir à mon bureau pour une retenue. Maintenant, écoutez la fin du cours!."

Le dénommé Balck se recoucha sur sa table en soupirant. Puis il grattifia son meilleur ami James Potter d'un sourire avant de lui chuchotter.

" J'ai gagné là, hein? Je t'ai rattrapé?"

" Si on prend en compte le fait qu'elle m'ait collé aussi, j'en ai toujours trois d'avance sur toi!"

" C'est pas juste, ... t'es sûr de gagner, Slug ne peut pas te voir, moi le fait que je m'appelle Black l'empèche de me coller!"

James Potter haussa les épaules avec un sourire significatif puis lui aussi se recoucha sur la table. Quelques rangs un peu plus devant, deux jeunes filles papotaient doucement et surtout discrètement. L'un d'elle était blonde et avait de grand yeux d'un bleu très clair et répondait au nom de Julie-Ann Smith. L'autre, rouquine aux yeux d'un vert très brillant se nommait Lily Evans. Si elles s'étaient liées d'amitié, c'est parce qu'elles étaient de un dans la même maison, mais aussi parce qu'elles avaient le même prénom en second. Julie-Ann préfait qu'on la nomme ainsi plutôt que Julie, Lily, elle avait seulement opté pour son premier prénom. Elle trouvait Lily-Ann trop long. Enfin bref, revenons à nos baguettes. Ces charmantes damoiselles parlaient dicrètement et pas de n'importe qui.

" Il te l'a demandé?" demanda la blondinette

" Oui, trois fois ... j'ai toujours dit non."

" Mais pourquoi? Enfin, il est tout ce que les filles de Poudlard désirent ... je ne te comprend pas Lil's"

" Dans ce cas, modifie ta phrase, Tout Poudlard moins nous deux, ne fait pas Toutes les filles de Poudlard ..."

" Qu'est ce que t'en sais qu'il ne m'attire pas?"

" Julie-Ann ... je te signale que tu sors avec Remus!"

" Ouais, je sais ... et alors? Je peux bien être attirée par lui aussi, non?"

Lily ria légèrement. Sa meilleure amie sortait depuis 2 semaines avec Remus Lupin un des amis des deux Maraudeurs qui venaient d'écoper une retenue supplémentaire chacun. Elle la regarda de nouveau, après avoir écouté deux brefs mots de ce qu'avait dit le professeur McGonagall.

" Ben quoi?" reprit Julie-Ann "c'est vrai, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu refuses les avances de Matt Stuart, il est parfait ce gars"

La classe se leva dans un bruit assourdissant. Pour se faire entendre, les deux amies haussèrent un peu la voix.

" Il n'est pas ce que moi je veux."

" Mais enfin, tu sais qu'il ne prend pas n'importe qui, qu'il ne te lachera pas comme ça? Et moi je crois franchement que tu te dois d'avoir un petit ami enfin ... c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, et c'est la St Valentin ce week-end, tu ne crois pas qu'une sortie en amoureux te ferait du bien? "

" Pour qu'il y ait sortie en amoureux, faut déjà qu'il y ait l'amoureux! Julie-Ann je ..."

" Je sais! Julie-Ann pense d'abord à ce que tu vas faire avant de t'occuper de moi, je sais, mais t'es ma meilleure amie, et je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies toute seule au château ."

Lily fit un regard significatif à sa meilleure amie qui leva les bras au ciel en guise de capitulation. Les deux jeunes filles saluèrent leur prof et elles quittèrent la salle de cours. A l'extérieur, les 4 Maraudeurs les attendaient.

" Alors Evans, on va passer la St Valentin à la bibliothèque, comme chaque année?" se moqua Sirius Black avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes de la part de James Potter.

" Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagné Black ... cependant, la moitié de Poudlard doit l'ignorer car elles se battent pour t'offrr une bierreaubeurre. Etrange ...sans doute des clônes de ton égo."

Lily passa son chemin, entrainant avec elle Julie-Ann et Remus car depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre en dehors des cours. Peter, James et Sirius restèrent la, en les regardant partir.

" Tu ne lui a pas encore demandé?" dit Sirius en regardant dans le vide

" Non, et je crois que je ne vais pas le faire" répondit James en repartant de l'autre côté.

Sirius regarda Peter en soupirant.

" Pourquoi ils sont toujours comme ça tous les deux ... par Merlin mais depuis qu'ils ont 11 ans, ils auraient du s'aperçevoir qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ..."

" T'y va un peu fort Sirius, à 11 ans? 15 je veux bien, mais pas 11."

" N'empèche que je vais régler ça, et très vite!"

" Et tu vas t'y prendre comment? Hein? La St Valentin, c'est ce week-end, autrement dit, dans trois jours, et t'es sans doute en retenue avec Mc Go ce soir ... tu vas faire ça quand?"

" Fais moi confiance Rat d'égout! Je suis peut-être un Sac à puces, mais je suis un Sac à puces intelligent."

Sirius partit tout sourire après son meilleur ami et il se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

" HEY! M'apelles pas comme ça!! SALE CABOT!" hurla Peter en s'élançant après lui.

De l'autre côté, Lily, Julie-Ann et Remus avaient élu domicile dans la Salle Commune. Lily lisait un livre sur les Potions, Julie-Ann et Remus papotaient. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur des premières années. L'une des trois s'approcha de Lily

" Excuse moi, Lily Evans, c'est ça?"

Lily gromela un truc comme un oui. Elle était la Préfète en Chef et même les premières années de sa maison hésitaient sur son identité. Elle leva les yeux vers la demoiselle.

" Je peux te poser une question?"

Lily hocha la tête légèrement.

" Je voulais savoir si tu passais la St Valentin avec James Potter ?"

Lily s'étouffa avec sa salive et toussa un long moment, surprise.

" QUOI?"

La première année fit un pas en arrière et elle reprit, un peu honteuse.

" Ben oui, je ne savias pas, alors, j'ai préféré venir te demander si il était libre, avant d'aller tenter ma chance ... je peux?"

Elle leva ses yeux pleins d'espoir sur Lily qui elle, n'arrivait pas à y croire. La rouquine ne répondit même pas, la première année partit avec ses amies dans son dortoir, ayant peur du regard tueur de la préfète en chef. Il faut dire que même si peu de gens connaissaient son visage, elle était très réputée pour ses nombreuses colères. La jeune fille se réinstalla et reprit son livre d'une manière brusque. Remus et Julie-Ann étaient pliés, mais ils l'étaient discrètement.

" Vous faites bien de rire discrètement vous deux, si jamais je vous entend, je jure par Merlin que je vous tue" gromela Lily derrière son bouquin.

C'est d'ailleurs sur le moment même qu'entrèrent les trois autres maraudeurs. Lily soupira bruyamment et avant toute interpellation de l'un d'entre eux, elle regagna son dortoir. Julie-Ann et Remus laissèrent sortir leur joie, sous le regard surpris des trois autres.

" Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend tous les deux?" demanda Peter un peu perdu après le départ de Lily

" James ... tu as loupé quelque chose de mé-mo-rable." articula Remus bien difficilement a cause de Julie-Ann qui étant pliée en deux sur ses genoux l'empéchait de respirer.

" Qui est?" demanda le concerné, d'un air un peu las

Sirius suivit son meilleur ami et s'installa à côté de lui.

"Lily " pouffa Julie-Ann

A l'annonce de prénom de la rouquine, James eut un sursaut. Qu'avait elle bien pu faire pour les mettre dans cet état la? Il sembla finalement intéressé par le sujet. Sa Lily était toujours son sujet préféré, il voulait tout savoir, il voulait tout connaître, il voulait tout pour elle. Jamais un homme n'avait aimé une femme comme lui aimait Lily. Dans son esprit, c'était tout bonnement im-pos-si-ble. Julie-Ann semblait s'être calmée, elle reprit.

" Une gamine est entrée ... elle voulait parler à Lily. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle lui a demandé ..."

Puis elle repartit dans un fou rire devant le regard incompris de ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène. Un moment de silence, si on puit dire, car Julie-Ann riait aux éclats, s'imposa. Remus était bien trop occupé à tenter de respirer pour parler, et les trois autres essayèrent de comprendre.

" Si c'était sa vraie couleur de cheveux?" tenta Peter maladroitement

" Si elle mettait des lentilles!" imposa Sirius victorieux

" Si elle a toujours été aussi petite?"

" Si elle m'a déjà battu aux échecs!"

" Si Potter était libre ce week-end ou bien si il le passait avec moi ..."

Sirius et Peter qui s'était battu pendant un moment tournèrent la tête vers le dortoir des filles où une petite rouquine, les bras croisés venait de prendre la parole. Son regard se posa sur le dit "Potter" qui lui, ne le soutint pas. Il s'avait que le fait de l'aimer _elle_ lui posait pas mal de problèmes, comme le fait que tout le monde croit qu'elle était sa chasse gardée ou bien que chacune des filles voulant sortir avec lui venait lui demander la permission avant.

" Et tu lui as répondu que vous alliez passer une nuit torride en cette nuit des amoureux!" ironisa l'animagus Chien.

" Sirius ... La Ferme!" grogna James, les lèvres pincées

" Et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'approcher de lui sans souffrir le martyre!" continua le jeune brun

" Sirius ... La Ferme!" grogna James mais un peu plus fort.

" Et donc que ...

" LA FERME SIRIUS!!!"

La, un vrai silence s'imposa de force. Julie-Ann avait cessé de rire et Sirius, prit comme un enfant en faute, baissa la tête. Si Lily, elle, maintenait un visage dur et impassible, James avait les yeux baissés aussi et les joues rougissantes. Ce fut Lily qui parla la première.

" Black, tu vas être en retard pour ta retenue, vous autre allez manger. Potter, le directeur veut nous voir dans 5 minutes, alors si j'étais toi je me dépècherai."

Lily acheva sa phrase en sortant, sous le regard presque incrédule des autres. En silence, Remus, Julie-Ann et Peter se levèrent, imités de près par Sirius et James.

" Elle a vraiment un caractère de bouse de dragon celle là ..." murmura Sirius plus pour les autres que pour lui, ce qui lui vallu une tape derrirère la tête de la part de James.

Chacun rejoignit sa destination, Remus, Julie-Ann et Peter entrèrent dans la Grande Salle déjà presque pleine, James retrouva Lily devant la gargouille qui menait chez le directeur et Sirius, lui, toquait en ce moment même au bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

" Entrez!"

" Bonsoir professeur, j'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez me voir ..." dit-il en entrant avec un sourire charmeur qui laissa totalement de marbre la vielle femme.

" Cessez vos enfantillages Mr Black, vous avez 17 ans, la place n'est plus aux gamineries! Asseyez vous!" ordonna t'elle sèchement à son élève.

" Minerva, enfin ... vous pouviez me demander de vous accompagner à Pré-au-Lard devant toute la classe ... pas besoin de nous cacher!" reprit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

" Très bien Mr Black ... non seulement, en plus d'accomplir ceci, vous irez polir les trophés avec notre concierge pendant un mois, tous les soirs, voici ce que vous devez organiser, sur ordre de Dumbledore, et pas de discussion. Maintenant, allez manger ... et dites à Mr Potter que sa retenue ne tient plus."

Ex Aequo avec James, pensa fièrement Sirius en se levant. 

" Oh ... j'oubliais ..." repris McGonnagal " Je vous accompagnerai à Pré-au-Lard ce Samedi ... puisque vous y tenez tant ... et pas moyen d'y réchaper Mr Black! Bonne soirée" acheva t'elle avec un sourire victorieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" J'espère que ceci ne vous dérange pas ..."

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore s'adressait aux préféts en chef, autrement dit Lily et James. Ce soir, c'était les vacances, et c'était rare mais il restait au minimum 10 élèves par maison. Avant, occuper 2 ou 3 élèves était très simple, mais en occuper une quarantaine, la tâche était plus dure. Lily prit l'enveloppe que tendait Dumbledore, alors que dans un parfait ensemble, les deux Gryffondor hochèrent la tête silencieusement.

" J'anoncerai la réunion dès ce soir, vous pouvez disposer!"

Toujours d'un parfait ensemble, la rouquine et le binoclard se levèrent, adressant un vague signe de tête à leur directeur et silencieux, ils quittèrent le bureau. Ce fut James qui parla le premier.

" C'est ... étrange, comme activité, tu ne trouves pas?" dit-il un peu maladroitement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire soupirer Lily

" Si on, veut ... c'est plutôt une bonne idée je trouve, ça sera sans aucune doute une bonne expérience au plan moral dans notre maison."

" C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire que nous sommes très soudés" fit remarqué James avec une certaine moquerie

Lily ne répondit pas. Gryffondor était un peu coupé en deux de leur faute à eux, elle ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet. C'est donc toujours en silence que les deux Préfets en Chef entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et que se passerait le repas.


	2. Part Two

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, je pensais que mes corrections prendraient plus de temps.**

Merci à mes 4 lectrices qui m'ont laissé un petit mot gentil et encourageant, j'ai nommé : _puky, Melle.Toppy, Phany et TemaShika_;

Sans compter les nombreuses personnes qui ont lu ma fic et qui l'ont ajoutée à leur favoris ou à leur liste d'alerte. Merci à vous aussi.

J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

Bonne Lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Part II_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dès le lendemain matin, les 10 élèves qui restaient à Gryffondor étaient devant le panneau d'affichage. La préfète en chef venait d'y épingler une annonce, celle que Dumbledore lui avait transmis la veille. La Maison Gryffondor (ainsi que les autres) avaient 5 jours pour préparer une représentation. Une pièce de théâtre imposée par l'équipe professorale dont la représentation aurait lieu dans le Parc, Mercredi après-midi. Les Gryffondor avait pour ordre de préparer une représentation de La Petite Sirène, mais les rôles n'étaient pas encore distribués. On savait seulement que le metteur en scène était Remus Lupin, un paquet de feuilles lui étaient réservées et il lui était indiqué que ce serait à lui de tout organiser, du début à la fin. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, Remus grimpa sur un bureau et réclama le calme parmis les élèves de l'assemblée ici présente.

" Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait. Nous avons 5 jours et pas un de plus pour préparer cette représentation. J'ai ici une note du Professeur Mc Gonnagal qui dit qu'elle compte sur nous pour gagner ce petit défi. Elle ordonne aussi à tous les élèves de participer à la pièce. D'après les règles que j'ai, il faudrait que ça soit très réaliste et nous avons droit à tous sortilèges et potions pour nous permettre d'arriver au meilleur résultat. Je compte distribuer les rôles ce matin, rendez-vous ici, à 11h30 précises! Merci de votre attention!"

Il descendit de la table et rejoignit ses amis. Sirius, qui était au courant, en était enchanté.

" La Petite Sirène, c'est parfait, y'a le lac, le château, la sorcière ... on ne pouvait pas mieux tomber!"

" La sorcière? Tu penses à qui là?" Demanda James qui redouttait la réponse de son camarade.

" Mc Go ferait l'affaire ... on lui met des branche d'arbre à droite à gauche et ça fera tentacules ... non?"

" Je crois qu'il va falloir faire plus élaboré que ça Patmol. Nous devons faire réaliste, pas ridicules."

" Tu sais ce que les autres jouent James?" demanda Peter avant que Sirius ne réplique une autre bétise.

" Les Poufsouffle doivent travailler sur Aladdin je crois ... les Serdaigle, il me semble que c'est la Belle au Bois Dormant et les Serpentard sont sur Blanche Neige ... mais il vaudrait mieux demander à Lily. Elle le saura mieux que moi."

" En attendant, allons manger ... nous devrons sans doute nous déchaîner pendant 5 jours pour tout mettre en place." leur rappella Remus.

" Tu as déjà une idée des personnes à qui tu vas donner les rôles?" Demanda Peter, se demandant en même temps ce qu'il aurait à faire.

" Une petite oui, en effet ..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Et ça lui prend souvent à Dumbledore de se sentir artistique?" psalmodia Julie-Ann qui terminait sa scéance matinale de Yoga.

" Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes ça? Va le lui demander, il saura mieux te répondre que moi." Grogna Lily en descendant les marches de son dortoir.

Les trois jeune filles de Gryffondor prirent alors la route menant à la Grande Salle silencieusement. Avec l'ordre de McGonagall pour tous de participer, pas question pour Lily de réviser pour ses Aspic les 5 premiers jours, sauf si elle arrivait à convaincre Remus de lui donner un rôle passif. Presque arrivées, la plus jeune des trois prit la parole.

" C'est la première fois qu'une chose comme a arrive? " questiona t-elle

Madison, 1ère année, avait l'habitude de rester avec Lily et Julie-Ann pendant les vacances.

" Oui ... jamais Dumbledore nous a obligé à participer à quelque chose pendant les vacances. Tu sais pourquoi il a nommé Remus metteur en scène? Il aurait pu nommer James non?"

" Moi je pense que c'est parce que James serait parfait dans le rôle du prince et toi Lily dans celui de la princesse, après tout, tu es la seule rousse à Gryffondor. Et si on veut faire réaliste, il faut que ... " S'exclama réveuse Madison avant d'être coupé par un étranglement.

Stoppée par cette déclaration, Lily s'arrêta rougissante au milieu des marches qui menaient au grand hall, s'étouffant presque. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce ... petit souci.

" Lily, tu te bouge? J'ai faim moi!" Grogna Julie-Ann qui détestait manquer l'heure d'un repas.

" Allez y sans moi ... j'ai quelque chose à régler ..." répondit la rouquine en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Sur le chemin, Lily se traitait mentalement d"idiote. Elle aurait pu y penser à ça, et Remus, sans doute pour faire plaisir à Sirius, se ferait un malin plaisir à les mettre tous les deux au devant de la scène.. Elle croisa d'ailleurs le groupe de Maraudeurs qui descendait en riant. Elle les interrompis sans remords.

" Remus, je peux te parler une seconde? En privé ..."

" Non! Notre metteur en scène à vraiment besoin de manger avant de se mettre à sa tâche ... faut pas le brusquer tigresse." répondit Sirius en s'accrochant comme un gamin au bras de Remus.

" Oui, mais j'en ai pour une minute?" répondit Lily en tappant sur sa main pour qu'il lâche Remus et en l'embarquant à son tour, tout en évitant bien de regarder son camarade à lunettes.

Une fois à l'écart et s'assurant bien que personne ne les entendrait, Lily prit Remus entre quatre yeux.

" Dis moi par Merlin que tu ne vas pas faire ce à quoi je pense Remus Lupin."

" Et a quoi tu penses Lily Evans?"

" Je pense que Sirius ferait un bien meilleur prince et que tu devrais mettre Julie-Ann comme princesse ... avec un sort, on peut facilement transformer ses cheveux."

" Et jeter ma petite-amie dans la gueule du chien? Jamais de la vie. Tu as une autre solution?"

" Madison?"

" Madison parle aux créatures marines ... elle nous sera bien plus utiles en tant qu'éleveuse, qu'en tant que princesse. Et puis elle ne sait pas nager. "

" Bon admettons, je suis la dernière pour jouer la petite sirène d'accord ... mais vous êtes 7 garçons à Gryffondor ... tu n'en a pas un autre en tête que ... Lui?"

" Qui te dit que je pense à ... Lui?" Demanda Remus avec un air à la fois de défi et à la fois moqueur.

" Ne me fais pas marcher Remus Lupin, je vois clair en toi, l'aurais-tu oublié?

" Donne moi tes propositions ... "

" Sirius serait parfait aussi."

" Sirius a peur des filles, tu l'aurais oublié? Et il sera bien meilleur dans le rôle du chien ..."

" Peter ferait un excellent Prince."

" Il es trop timide."

" Franck ..."

" Etant aussi grand et toi aussi petite ... il sera bien mieux en majordome."

" Alan?"

" Alan est le seul garçon à savoir coudre ... il aidera à faire les costumes."

" Moi aussi je sais coudre! " s'offusqu'a t'elle

" Tu vois vraiment Alan dans le rôle de la princesse?"

" Bon très bien, il ne reste que Pa ..."

" Paul est le meilleur dessinateur de Poudlard, il me sera d'un bien plus grande aide pour la mise en scène des lieux. Et puis, il écrira la musique avec Alan."

" ..."

" Il nous reste donc ..."

" C'est compris, n'en rajoute pas Lupin, mais saches que tu vas me le payer, me le payer et très cher!!" gronda Lily en partant l'air visiblement très fachée sous les rires de Remus qui regagna la Grande Salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Je vous demande le plus grand calme s'il vous plait!"

Remus était remonté sur sa table et reclamait l'attention la plus parfaite parmis ses 9 confrères. Il avait avant parlé à un peu tout le monde sur le rôle qu'il comptait leur donner, et tous semblaient plus ou moins ravis. Une seule en fait n'était pas d'humeur, et c'était la seule à être restée près de la cheminée à bouder, plutôt que de rejoindre le petit groupe.

" Pour les rôles, les costumes seront réalisés par Alan, les décors et l'aménagement du terrain par Paul. Tous les deux nous feront aussi la musique. Madison nous aidera avec ses amis marin pour faire vraiment réalistes. Peter, tu seras le roi Triton, roi du royaume sous-marin. Franck, le majordome, sous les ordres du prince. Julie-Ann, je n'ai pas envie de te jeter dans la gueule du Prince, je tiens trop à toi, tu joueras la sorcière. Sirius, une transformation rapide et tu seras le chien qui accompagne le prince, James. Quant à la petite sirène, aucune surprise, il sagit de ..."

" C'est bon ... tu n'as pas fini avec ces histoires? Donne nous plutôt nos textes ... on a que 5 jours je te signale ..." Grogna Lily qui avait rejoint l'asemblée et qui tendait la main vers Remus.

" Elle n'est pas d'humeur la princesse ..." ironisa Sirius ce qui fit rire tout le monde, sauf la concernée et son prince charmant [quoi que

Fachée, Lily attrapa son script et elle monta dans son dortoir où elle s'enferma à double tour. Dès cet après midi, il faudrait commencer à répéter. Lily n'avait plus qu'a apprendre son texte. Les acteurs s'isolèrent chacun dans une salle ou dans un coin de salle, tandis que le metteur en scène emmenait ses autres camarades dehors pour voir les déplacement, les animaux et tout ce qui s'en suit.

**Je sais, c'est déjà terminé, mais je ne voulais pas vous en dire plus x). Que je suis mauvaise ... :p**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même XD.**

**Je ne pourrai poster la suite que Vendredi soir malheureusement, je suis désolée, mais les cours reprennant et ayant déjà beaucoup de devoirs, je n'aurai pas le temps de faire mieux, je suis désolée. Bon courage à ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi!**


End file.
